


Destined to Dust

by PinkParakeet



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Death, Sad, cause my dog is getting old and im sad, short and sad, sorry if this sucks im rusty, this is like what if wolf link had the lifespan of a normal wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkParakeet/pseuds/PinkParakeet
Summary: Link says goodbye to an old friend.
Relationships: Wild & Twilight
Kudos: 33





	Destined to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think?

He didn’t know. No one did.

He thought, maybe, just maybe, his friend would live as long as he should. That they wouldn’t have to say goodbye so early.

Link stroked the wolf’s fur gently, letting the creature rest his head on his lap.

His fur was dull, the color around his snout and eyes faded to a dusty white. His eyes cloudy, and his ears no longer twitched at the sounds of the world around him.

As Link curled around the beast, setting his head on the other’s back, Twilight took in one shaky breath.

And let it go.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And a mournful cry was heard across the kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> on the off chance that ur reading this hi daria its nat from school


End file.
